


Blacklist Drabbles

by JessTheColorPlatypus



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessTheColorPlatypus/pseuds/JessTheColorPlatypus
Summary: What the title says of unrelated drabbles.What if events played out differently, What if we saw stuff that was missed or unexplored.CH1 He was dyingCH2 Stop it with the perfect little liesCH3 When I'm WiserRequest are welcome!!!





	1. He Was Dying

**Author's Note:**

> First post on AO3 so bear with me
> 
> Alright I disappeared for a bit but I'm back and Doing drabbles. I will take requests, hit me up in the comments or PM me and I will gladly do them, but. Yes sorry there is a but, they probably will not be longer than 500 words, this will also be over on tumblr under the same name and Fanfiction under Jessiepie6. I'll also take request on those pages as well, I desperately need something to take my mind off of, well everything. The request can be almost anything and look through my page to see if there is a fandom for them cause i will also do those as well.  
> So this happened in the middle of my class and it's a different style then what i normally do but anything to avoid discussing Beowulf I guess. (I did not admit to that, Nope)  
> Anyways enjoy.

He was dying.

That wasn’t what shocked him about the whole situation. The kind of life he had lead when he was younger, well he knew he’d die young.  
What really was the shittiest thing to happen in all of this was his daughter was watching. 

His baby girl.

She stood next to her mother. Watching. He would chuckle if the pain was bearable. His wife must be having déjà vu.  
History repeats… sort of.

The worse thing was he didn’t even know who his killer was. He wouldn’t be able to stare them in the eye and say ‘Fuck You.’

Was it the man who wanted him dead so long ago?

His wife?

Could his daughter do this…? No, that was out of the question.

Was it even any of them? He turned around for one second and he was on the ground, blood coming from who knows where. Ultimately, shock winning.

Dying, well that was new.

God help him.

 

Characters: Tom, Elizabeth, Agnes, Red (Kinda)


	2. Stop it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stop it with the perfect little lies

“Stop it!”  
“What, stop what Elizabeth?”  
“Stop it, with those lies.”  
“What lies?  
“Those, those lies I want to believe in because they are so perfect so, something that is worth falling for.”  
“They are not lies.”  
“Yes. Yes they are, they have to be, they’re to perfect.”  
“What is so wrong with them if they are lies?”  
“Because I want to dream about them. It makes me think maybe, maybe this life is worth pursuing. Maybe being on the run isn’t that bad. That it, isn’t all that bad being on the apposing team. Maybe I could survive in this life.”  
“It is really that bad, my survival is only based on luck. Pure luck. I have lived a lot longer then I deserve. But what I’ve experienced is so, so very true Lizzy.”  
“So your life isn’t perfect; I already knew that. But it’s not suppose to have those perfect little lies.”  
“And yet again, they are not lies.”  
“They need to be Red. They need to be so I can make it through this.  
He sighed “Then so be it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Red and Liz  
> Monologue. Wanted to try it, sorry guys.  
> Takes place during 3A


	3. Wiser?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When I’m Wiser

“You father lived this life much longer than I did… and so did your self proclaim god father. Truth is, I really do not know how to live this. This would be so much easier with one of them here.” She sighed and sat down on a couch across from Agnes’ temporary play pen. “I hope you never endure this. It’s to much, I don’t know why I thought I could do this.” Her head leaned down to rest on her palm. “Reddington had this way to tell stories. I fell enamored a few times to that charm. It was the way he told them. It made him seem… wise.”

She stood up and walked around the motel room. “Maybe when I’m older I could be, or at least pretend to be wiser.” She scoffed in amusement, “Maybe they were just pretending and hopefully you don’t go through this later in life.” She picked up her child from the pen and made her way to the door. “Time to go little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Elizabeth, Agnes  
> Now this is my typical writing.


	4. Blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Got no one I can Blame.
> 
> This is an AU Liz was on the run since the start, already a criminal. Hopefully I can fill in gaps on this.

A nice candle lit dinner for one. That was what she needed. She knew this would help her over come the stress she had acquire from the previous days and plus she would get a nice dinner in a soothing atmosphere. Her sources told her no one of concern was near the town she was in at the moment, which meant he could breath.

She was seated at a corner table like she requested and it was definitely worth her money.

The previous day she was on a gig and encountered unwanted company. The FBI turned up in the middle of her making transfer plans with the mark. God they had terrible timing. But luckily the transfer was made on time. She did her best to get out of the building unnoticed by the FBI but by then she made it out the door they knew she had left. She was their target. If she wasn't on their radar before, well, now she definitely was.

She wanted to know how they knew of her. She knew there was some local, smaller authorities that knew about her. But in the criminal under world she was a high roller. She did get a shit ton out of her marks and that was putting it lightly.

A baritone voice made her raise her head, "You have a Blacksite full of FBI Agents running around like chickens with their heads cut off. You made quite the exit."

Her head tilted as he sat down across from her, taking off his hat. She knew who he was, he was the only Raymond Reddington, but she couldn't let him know she knew that. Besides if he knew she stole a good sum of money from him a few years prior she would be dead. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"No use on playing that card darling. You're a notorious grifter who also stole money from me, you'll have to tell me that story one day."

"I don't-"

"Elizabeth, what's the last name your using now a day's. It's not Scott any more for sure."

"How…"

"Sam was rather disappointed, but I find my self amazed and well yes there is some disappointment."

"What-"

He stopped for a moment his head tilting, "You've got that look, like you expect to be dead in the next few moments. Your Sams little girl, he would come back from the grave just to get that revenge if I did such a thing." He said it like it explained everything. He shrugged "You had two paths, I assume this one appealed to you. Sam wasn't happy of course, since he was once upon a time in the same business we are in."

"You knew my father."

"That's a complicated statement. Anyways I need the information of who hired you for the job yesterday."

"You and I both know that is how you lose your Rep and employers if there is only one person to blame."

"If you do this for me, I can get you employment with more rewarding opportunities." He stood up and left a card behind. "Drop the information off at that address. The FBI will all a suddenly lose interest in you." He placed his fedora back on to it's original resting spot. "I sense this is a start of a great partnership Lizzy." And he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It Was either going to be red or Ressler but maybe I could do another one.
> 
> P.S Drabbles are unrelated to previous chapters unless stated.


	5. A Fork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I decided I wanted to do a continuation of chapter 4 but with a different character.

This time she was in a diner. Even she knew she couldn’t eat at the same place every other day. She needed to change it up and you know what, the diner food wasn’t bad and she loved the staff at the little place. Every now and then everybody needed a bit of greasy food in their life, she guess today was the day for that. Waffles, Chicken, gravy and syrup was the order placed. Her meal had come out and with a smile she thanked her waitress.

Before the fork could even pierce the waffle somebody slide in across from her in the booth. Her fork dropped with a sigh released from her. “Why do you all interrupt during meals?”

The gruff voice responded. “I’m not sure if your meal is more sickening then Reddingtons was.” She stared at him blankly, “Look I don’t want to be here, I want to arrest you on the spot. As a matter of fact this goes against everything I believe in. But he says you would be the one who knows how to get into the building.”

“Oh! You’re that FBI agent who gave up chasing me on twenty-first street.”

“… Yes.”

She bluntly said “What do you want?”

The FBI guy sighed. “Reddington said you may be able to help us on a case, apparently he has business in Cuba and couldn’t grace us with his presence.” He said dryly.

“And?”

“And I reassured him we would not have you arrested today.”

She smiled “So that gives us three and a half hours to sort this out and then call, yelling at the criminal.”

“Whatever you want.” 

That was supposed to be the end of that conversation but Liz wanted to push boundaries.

“I want to eat my meals in peace. And that doesn’t involve a babysitter across from me.”

“I am not a baby-”

“You’re an over paid babysitter.” With the statement Liz made, the agent left the diner to wait in the parking lot. Liz ate her meal in triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Liz, Ressler  
> If someone could give me a prompt that would be awesome.


	6. The Heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random drabble that may have happened during class while we were discussing Heirs and how Boewulf didn’t have any but he kind of did. So it got me thinking and Jess thinking is not a good thing. 
> 
> Prompt ummmmm read above? But this is sometime in the future when things have normalized out.

* * *

“Out of all the years of working with Reddington, you haven’t wondered that?” Agent Ressler and Liz were walking out of the post office and they were chatting about an unusual topic.

They both stepped into sync. “It crossed my mind once or twice. Dembe is the logical choice but he’d be too soft.”

He stopped for a second making sure he heard what she said, _Soft?!_   “That guy is scary Keen.” He was wondering what guy she was talking about, because obviously it wasn’t the same person.

“Dembe is a teddy bear, he may look scary but he is so soft. You just need to spend time with him.”

“No thank you Liz, I rather keep my limbs.”

“I see movies with him all the time. He has a lovely daughter and grand daughter.” She was trying to think of other things to make Ressler see her point of view.

“And I don’t believe you, nothing will change my mind.”

“Fine.” So much for that. She moved back to the topic they were discussing earlier. “But, no, Dembe would get a nice lump sum but he couldn’t be his heir. He has a family he wouldn’t want pulled into all this.”

“No one wants their kid dragged into this world.”

“So he’ll drag someone else into it, making them a possible target.”

Ressler asked the obvious question. “What about his daughter?”

She shrugged. “He has no clue where Jennifer is. Nor does he have any attention to find her unless she wants to be found.”

He understood that relationship was strained and would probably never be repaired. “You found her, didn’t you?”

Liz shrugged. “Once but she found me. Curiosity struck her and then she disappeared.”

“Does Reddington know?”

“I never told him but he probably does.” She wanted to change the topis or at least get off of the uncomfortable topic. She hope he didn’t point out the obvious but maybe Ressler knew better… “Maybe it’s Aram?”

His response was a snort and, “Yeah, Right.”

The truth was Liz knew the answer from the start, and it didn’t bug her as much as she hoped it would. She knew as for a fact she would never be pardoned, she had done unimaginable things which made her cross that line and she was still considered a criminal. Yeah, she knew the answer to Resslers question she would just never voice the answer. As much as she called Ressler a friend, to him his job always comes first and that is the quality that she loves about him. There was always a good possibility he would be chasing her again one day.

_Who is Reddington’s heir?_

_… I am…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest it would kinda make sense and I don’t think the topic would ever get covered on the show.
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think and remember you can always drop me a prompt.


	7. She Hoped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I didn’t update sooner, I had been working on a longer drabble trying to make it make sense.
> 
> So from the end of episode four I wanted to explore Samar and her thinking.

 

When she heard another woman’s voice over the phone, she wasn’t angry, she wasn’t even jealous. All she felt was regret.

She regretted how she treated him, how she didn’t act earlier, how she mistook took him, how she thought he would wait for her.

The regret would live with her; the missed chance.

She would leave them and hope to never be found.

He seemed to move on from their relationship. Was it even a relationship? Either way he deserved better.

She hope he could forget her, never find her; she hoped he would see the miss chance as it was. A missed chance. She hoped she could see it as so as well.

But most of all she hoped she could forget him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and depressing and poemy… I did not mean to do that. Anyways hope you all liked it and tell me what you think. If you could leave me a prompt I Would love ya all for eternity, I’ll take anything.


	8. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. I kinda fried my laptop and lost my recent work sooooo while I work on recovering some docs, including something I was working on for this, I'll do some small drabbles. I always update my tumblr and accept request on there, it's under the same name.
> 
> Inspired by the recent episode. Red had seemed to see Liz's point now but what was confusing was the flipping she did and that last scene. She let him see Agnes, after everything that was said and done well that was weird.

Reddington was right, and she despised him for it.

She knew he was right, that was why she went along with his plans but she wanted to believe her father was being genuine about being a father. She should have never given into the façade her father was playing, but then again even she knew she had a habit of doing that. No one could fault her for wanting another chance at that unique bond a father and a daughter have. But it was naïve to think a man who let her go once wouldn't do the same thing once again.

Only this time she had to take Reddingtons help. She had to but she couldn't accept the fact that she had to. She was in trouble and who was there to help her? She was grateful he had a plan to get her out of the building but it still irked her.

She was holding anger from past events, she even held anger for events that he had no control over.

Red learned he had to leave her life. From a situation he thought he could controlled it spiraled into something he'd never would have expected. Her life turned into a mess, an FBI agent to a Fugitive to a consultant to a dead mother to a… dead consultant?

She should have not had that many titles, he knew that so he would need to ease back into shadows and if she wanted, well anything to do with him it was up to her.

Liz settled into a simple routine of her life. The post office was running on a lull. It was basically in janitor mode until they got a case from Reddington. Two months since she heard from him and honestly she doubted Red was going to give them a case anytime soon.

For the first month, it was… nice.

Then the second month was, in a way lonely after Tom went off and there was nothing left to do at the post office.

She missed the times he would randomly pop up for a case. She hoped that was the normal everything would go back to. But so far, two months in and nothing. She knew where the missing gap was in work and in her personal life. She just didn't want to admit it.

All she ever desired was to come home to her daughter and her husband… daughters father?... fiancée? But Tom had other plans, she thought she could accept it but she couldn't in the long run. It all just hit her when she realized her and Agnes were alone. Isn't that what she wanted to begin with?

Another two weeks and she was about to break, she needed contact. Red was too persistent in her life before and the two and a half months of silence was breaking her.

She needed to find her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I was thinking of making this chapter into a longer one shot but I'm not sure. Let me know if you would like more from this one.
> 
> Thanks for reading. As always your welcome to send prompts


	9. Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot I thought I posted this but no it was just sitting in my word doc.
> 
> No clue what prompt this was but I do know I was reading inferno and I was thinking of the mid season ep, so here ya go.

 

It’d been a year since she saw her ‘father,’ she assumed Reddington killed him. He never did answer her question or at least not fully. All she assumed was he killed Kirk, like he normally did. Truth is, she just didn’t care what he did anymore. She had not even thought of Kirk until a letter came in.

She didn’t even want to know how it got passed Red’s men, oh yeah she knew someone was sifting through her mail… and still watching her. She wasn’t happy but she supposed she should get accustomed to it because even she knew how lucky she has been with people breaking into where she resided.

She did open the letter, that was how she knew who sent it. Needless to say, she was shocked or was it more surprised. She just thought Red killed everybody that had it out for him.

She had the choice, she could read the letter or let everything be.

The letter could answer what she wants to know,

Or

She could let everything unravel when it’s supposed to.

Then again… she was never patient.

Maybe this was the exception. She at least knew that her supposed father was alive.

A florescent flame engulfed the paper until it was only dust.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Just Liz
> 
> Prompts are always welcomed, I’ll take anything. Thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Guys thank you very much please drop me a comment or something.


End file.
